


OverCrowded(Danganronpa Roommate AU)

by PastelGalaxies18



Category: Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: AU, Despair, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Romance, Roommate, Slow Build, Smooch, Zetsubou, danganronpa - Freeform, hope you like it, kibou, roommate au, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGalaxies18/pseuds/PastelGalaxies18
Summary: This is a Danganronpa roommate Au.





	1. Just Plot Stuff

So this is a Danganronpa Roommate AU fic. Here is the plot? I guess that’s what it would be called.

Basically, this is an alternate universe where almost all of the boys dropped out of hope’s Peak academy. There’s basically a huge riot of students escaping Hope’s Peak. Their parents are disgraced, so they don’t let the boys come home. Broke, alone, and no where to go, they find an abandoned house.  
Years later, reader-Chan wins the lottery, and her prize is Said house. Once she gets to the house, she find them and drama ensues. In this AU, Hope’s Peak isn’t as great as they say and is actually an awful place to go to school at. The killing game also never happened in this AU.  
Here’s how each boy will act and it you don’t like it then bite me (jk I love y’all)

Souda  
He’s gonna be his usual in game self, but he’s going to have way more trust issues than in-game. He’s also going to be paranoid.  
He dropped out of Hope’s Peak due to excessive bullying that actually almost killed him.

Kuzuryu  
He’s surprisingly nicer than his in-game self. He’s still a bitch baby. He’s depressed from losing Peko when he dropped out. He lost Peko during the riot of escaping kids. He cracks a lot of Depressing humor jokes and he’s a clean freak.  
He dropped out of Hope’s Peak due to students trying to kill him and his sister (which they did) because he’s mafia.

Hinata  
Hajime is more “fuck You all i don’t give a shit” than in-game hajime. He dropped out becuase there were students trying to literally kill him becuase he’s a reserve course student. He smokes

Tanaka  
Gundham is more quiet and depressed than in-game. He absolutely refuses to let anyone touch him or his pets out of fear of them getting hurt.  
He dropped out of school due to a teacher killing one of his hamsters.

Hanamura  
Teruteru is more in denial and he is very skittish. He is scared of eating food out of fear of it being poisoned. He dropped out of Hope’s Peak due to a student poisoning his food.

Komaeda  
Nagito has changed pretty drastically. He’s more self deprecating. The thing that changed the most is that he doesn’t talk much and he wears more covering clothing. He has a fear of being touched. He doesn’t believe in the power of hope anymore. He dropped out of Hope’s Peak because of an abusive teacher.

 

That’s it!  
All the boys are 21 or above!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you were in for a nice, quiet mansion, but you have some unexpected guests in your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I’ve always wanted to do a roommate AU!

You were nearing the Mansion that you won in a lottery. It was beautiful. 8 stories tall, and it seemed to be shining in the sunset. 

As you pulled up to the driveway and tried to open the door, you saw that it was cracked open.

Worried that someone had broken into your house, you armed yourself with your pocketknife and silently opened the door.

Hearing the creak, someone was alerted to your position.

There was a swift *THWAK!* and then you were out cold.

———-  
You woke up on a baby blue couch, an ice pack on your head.

“Ugh...” you groaned, grasping your head. It felt like someone had driven an axe through it.

As you look up, there was what appeared to be a child sitting in an armchair across from you.

His amber eyes were watching you menacingly.

“What the hell, man? Were you the one who knocked me out?” You said accusingly to the child.

“What are you doing in my house?” The child said gruffly.

“What’s a kid like you doing in *my* house?” You raised your voice.

“Kid?! I’ll have you know that I am a grown ass man! And what do you mean by *your* house?!” The not-kid yelled.

“I bought it! I won it in a lottery!” You showed him the lottery ticket and his eyes softened a little.

“I knew they would take this house up eventually..... what am I going to tell Hajime......” he mumbled.

“There are *more* people here?!” You said angrily.

“Yeah.... we kinda live here.... We’re Hope’s Peak Academy dropouts...” He said quietly.

“You’re from.... Hope’s Peak Academy?” You asked breathlessly.

“Yeah. After we dropped out, our families were too ashamed to see us anymore. We were broke, alone, and had no home to go to. Then we found this abandoned house. We never thought anyone would live here. And now you’re here.” He said.

“Okay... but why would you drop out of Hope’s Peak Academy? You’re guaranteed success if you graduate!” You said.

“That’s what they all say. *If* you graduate. It’s hard. There are bullies, hard classes, mean teachers, internal conflicts. Personally, I dropped out becuase my sister was murdered there.” He said sorrowfully.

“Oh..... I’m so sorry...” you said. You felt a little awkward now, like you were breaking and entering.

“But this is my only home.....” you said quietly.

“Well, maybe if I ask Hajime permission, you can stay with us? We have an extra room.” He said with a small smile. “What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Oh! I’m (Y/N). By the way, who are you?” You asked.

“I’m Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Just call me Fuyuhiko.”

———-  
After falling asleep yet again on the couch, you awoke to the jangling of keys in the doorknob. 

Once they had opened the door, they saw you in the couch. 

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Umm...” you were going to reply, but you were interrupted by Fuyuhiko going down the stairs.  
“Hajime. This is (Y/N). She won this house in a lottery.” He said to the man.

“Goddamnit.... now where are we going to live?” He said with furrowed brows.

“So.... you’re Hajime?” You asked.

“Yes, that’s me. I’m Hajime Hinata.” He said with a gleam in his hazel eyes.

You blushed a little. He was kinda cute.

Wait. What were you thinking? You haven’t even known him for five minutes!

You shook your head to clear your thoughts.

“I-It’s fine! You guys can stay here! I don’t mind! I wouldn’t want this ginormous mansion all to myself, you know.” You said nonchalantly.

Hajime nodded and smiled.  
“Thanks, (Y/N). You’re very kind.”

“You’re welcome...” you said, blushing a little.

All of a sudden, you heard a huge *CRASH* and a figure went tumbling down the stairs.

“Wow.... just my luck...” he said after he fell.

He sad landed in the laundry basket he was carrying, socks hanging off of his white, messy hair.

You burst into laughter.

“Who is this?” The sock man asked.

“This is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Nagito Komaeda. You’ll get used to him.”  
Hajime Said, grimacing at the impact of Nagito’s fall.

Nagito waved a hello to you, smiling giddily.

“What the hell was that noise?” A high pitched voice yelled from upstairs.

“It was just trash, Kazuichi!” Fuyuhiko yelled back.

“Oh, ok!” He yelled back.

“We better get everyone together to introduce you and explain what’s going on.” Hajime explained. 

“Can you show me where my room is?” You asked the boys.

“With pleasure!” Nagito replied, liking your arm in his and guiding you upstairs. 

This was going to be a very confusing day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like it so far! Tell me if there are any spelling errors!


	3. Notice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord!

I have a discord now! If you all want to ask me questions or fanfic ideas or just to send memes, my discord is  
PastelGalaxies#6471  
The server is   
Is This Despair?  
I hope y’all enjoy and join!!:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u understand all this!


End file.
